Joshi (G1)
Joshi Nuva, referred to by himself and others as only "Joshi", is a Tanmanian Admiral an the rebuilt version of his former self, Proto-Joshi of G1 and his later ultimate form in G2. His design has drastically changed since his body way badly damaged, and can be seen as an entirely new being by itself, only retaining Original Joshi's Memories. Appearance Joshi is a rather tall being compared to his previous incarnation, and is distinctly slimmer. Compared to his Proto- and "Wasp armor"-form, he underwent a big change in appearance, keeping only few elements. His Lime green and black color-scheme of his "Wasp-armor"-form persists, yet without the Red color, instead using Silver as an accent. He also still bears a Noble Shelek in lime green and sports his insectoid wings Many of his old body's parts were reused in building this new Armor, including organs,since mutran was in too much of a hurry to grow new ones. He reinserted the old organs, and added augments to help with their functions. As the body relied more and more on the augments, some organs have begun to rot and decompose. History After finding the half-destroyed dead body of Joshi's earlier form, Mutran, being in need of parts to create a new, extremely skilled and durable Toa for Tanma, took the body with him and reused several parts in the building of the taller, Sleeker body, including the internal organs. The memory of the old Joshi were to be wiped, though the memory files were corrupted and the chip containing them unusable. The new being, much like the original Joshi, activated early and began exploring the laboratory, in a freak accident having the chip containing Joshi's mind influence it to replace its own memory with the corrupted chip. Texas The incident infuriated Mutran, who ordered for Joshi Nuva to be sent to Tanmanian Texas, where his task was to supervise a nuclear warhead storage, where he picked up his speaking habit. At first a tedious, uneventful job spent mostly sleeping and vegetating in front of monitors turned more stressful as tensions between Tanmanian and Photokian territories on Terra Magna grew, although he had no idea what he was actually doing. His stay there was briefly spiced up by Toa Alteron, who had attempted to gain information by infiltrating the compound. After a short battle, Alteron escaped and the monotony of cold war returned, until eventually a photokian nuclear strike occurred in Tanmanian territory, starting the third Great Earth War. After all missiles in the base were launched, the area was evacuated. Force of Order As he was escaping from nuclear doom in Texas, the Toa was assigned to replace the freshly deceased Grunan in the Tanmanian group known as the Force of Order. His new task was to patrol in orbit around earth and intercept any smugglers or photokian transports under the orders of leader Toa Daedal. He was commonly mistreated as an animal by Daedal, who held old tanmanian speciist beliefs around a time when the tanmanian schism began to form. Nonetheless, he proved to be a useful member to the Force. After it was disbanded, all surviving members were given gigh honors, Joshi recieving his in the form of a renaming at Tanma's hand into Joushii Nuva. Stealing the Vahi Joushii's next and most important assignment, requiring his insectoid capabilities, was to steal the Vahi from Toa Chenon who had been guarding it. However, he first needed to infiltrate the Solekian Capital to retrieve an item that could help him accomplish this task. After the Tranmanian Trade Federation was declared, Joshi was awarded the rank of Admiral and given control over the Tanmanian Espice and Herbal Trade Fleet due to his heightened senses of taste and smell. Abilities and Traits His brain's data being corrupted by a temporal paradox, Joushii Nuva is more unstable than his former self, having become what could be described as a mirror-image. The Toa has little restraint, and any regard for himself only exists as his self-preservation instinct, which was amplified by having been dead before. He has little grasp of manners and, overall, acts more feral than his fellow beings. Not smart, but enthusiastic and driven by a need to survive leading to very momentary brilliance, he is a resourceful combatant. His primal behavior also shows in how he demonstrates his skills. he can be often found crawling along walls, especially when in the city, giving him the nickname of "the Urban Insect". He is also capable of flight through his wings and lightweight body. For defense, he commonly uses his Acid powers, mainly manifesting through his extreme salivation, which is already corrosive. His acid powers also influenced his metabolism. Unlike ordinary Toa. he is required to take in and break down food, which is very quickly digested by his powerful acid. This furthers his appetite, turning him into a bottomless hole, but also helped him improve his sense of taste and smell. Furthering his revolting image gained by acting like a feral creature and having his organs rot inside his shell, his preferred way of demonstrating his acid powers in an attack is by regurgitating a powerful, concentrated stream of the acid produced by him. He can also, like other Toa, channel his abilities through tools. Tools Joushii retained his Limegun at first, but eventually relied less and less on it, seeing how it was too heavy. While originally still looking for his old clawstaff, he lost it to a paradox when it touched its main-Bioverse counterpart. Before departing for Texas, Joushii stole the Energy Resonance Blade, which is a sword-like toa tool amplifying the power channeled through it with vibrations. He wears a noble Kanohi Shelek that allows him to mute and deafen select targets, and his secondary mask is a Kanohi Mohtrek, which he rarely uses due to his mental limitations. For a short time, during his service in the Force of Order, Joushii carried a shield-like energy launcher called the "Spark Buster", which was forcefully attached to his hand. Another tool, which basically is part of his body, are his new claw-like hands, through which he can channel his acid-ability and secrete acid or make his touch extremely corrosive.Category:G1 Category:Tanmanians